


Show-Off

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanart, I concur that should be a tag!, M/M, bucky with a man bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: [Art] Bucky normally keeps his soulmark hidden, but today he's putting it on display.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Show-Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt -** "Soulmate AU" + "Bucky with a man bun"


End file.
